Book 9 1/2: A Chance Meeting
by L-susieq
Summary: Odysseus is lured by Poseidon


Lost Book of the Odyssey  
  
English-blue  
  
Book 9 ½: A Chance Meeting  
  
  
  
"No sooner had my mighty crew and I valiantly escaped our near death from the Cyclops when we caught sight of new soil. My battered crew rejoiced at the sight, but my wise intellect was unmoved. 'Why has this journey been so facile compared to all the rest, as though the deep blue of the surrounding sea has seduced us to yet another place of trial?' thought the aged hero inside me. But these thoughts were quickly suspended when we caught sight of small specks running out onto the rocky shore. We had not come much farther when we realized these figures were that of men. Men! My troubled and cautious soul began to wonder if these men were of our kind: god-fearing, spirited, and hospitable. The island was hardly welcoming. Its rocky shore was littered with debris and there were hardly any signs of life besides the islanders. It looked harsh and foretelling thoughts were those that filled my mind. As the mighty black ship drew upon the shore, another point was noticed. These men were warriors, all from the midst of a well-fought battle. But where was their ship? How have they arrived upon this isle of despair? Why were they not on their way home? All these questions raced through my spinning mind as I disembarked the ship with a few of my bravest men. Cautious and careful were we as we approached the well-built man that stood out from all the other islanders. It seemed as if a thousand different thoughts were racing through the man's mind. No better tale was told than the expression that was sitting upon the soldier's face. Deception was the magic that befell my spirit at that moment. For now, as sure as Zeus in the heavens above, the god of earthquakes was in the midst of our tiny black ship.  
  
So there my battered body stood, only feet away from Poseidon, god of earthquakes, the one who despised me so. Yet, although my inner mind was filled with doubt and confusion, my body was still under the influence of his powerful scheme. His devilish form was that of intimidation. He had a sturdy and bulging figure. His worn arms and legs were distinctively formed underneath his shredded tunic. His chest was large and became even more massive with every breath. Then, this immortal form spoke the first words.  
  
'Greetings, my journeyed friend. Welcome to our tentative home. My name is Articus, leader of armies. The men you see before you are from the island of Lemnos, far north of here, deep in the Aegean Sea. We have been shipwrecked here for over two years, as counted by the rising and setting of the sun with each successive day. All woe to us, dear stranger, for we have suffered far too long upon this dreaded place. We wait out the long days by searching for food, for our hunger is too great to express. The only other inhabitants of this lonely isle are the nymphs who answer to Zeus alone. And Zeus himself has forsaken all our souls. Cursed god! Would we not be home and safe with our loved ones if not for the cruel and unwise punishments that he has forced down upon us? Would not our unshapely bodies be healthy and unworn? Would not our minds be at ease instead of lost inside the hopeless passages of despair? No, I no longer look to the heavens for my answers. I only ask for safe passage on the sea, and the hope that perhaps you, new friend, will help me accomplish my task.'  
  
At this, the doubt in my head swirled up like the crimson flames of fire beneath a simmering pot. It seemed unwise and perhaps even foolhardy for a sailor to forsake the deathless gods still so far from home. Something did not sit right in my experienced mind. Yet, I answered the gigantic one, 'Good Articus, as a wandering sailor myself, I feel compelled to assist you in any possible way. However, and please do not think poorly of my hardened heart, your homeland is such a far journey from this place, and I fear even farther from my beckoning homestead. So here is the solution I propose.' And my ambitious heart was beating rhythmically inside my chest as I contemplated the sheer cunning of my elusive deeds. 'To provide you with proper care, as well as not delaying my outrageous journey longer than need be, I, along with a few of my most trust-worthy men, will accompany you in this terrible place. Meanwhile, the rest of my valiant crew will sail on to the next isle and attain assistance, perhaps even another crew going in your direction. Does that meet the needs of your hungry heart?'  
  
My unruly oppressor complied, no doubt harboring some cruel scenario in which I would be forced to remain upon this island for the rest of my days. As the crew headed back to the ship to disembark, my sharp and cautious friend Eurylochus took me aside to discuss my plan. 'Dear King,' he began, 'Something about this man is churning up my insides. No fear of the deathless gods? Of what breed does he owe his existence? Although I may be in error with the heavens, I do feel as if we are being lured into yet another untimely meeting with death.'  
  
At this careful warning, my heart smiled. 'Ah, yes, my old friend, I, too, sense some peril in this dastardly scheme. Here is how the event will proceed. You and your crew will cast off from this horrid home, but not before throwing two large ropes over the bow. As you reach a safe distance from shore, the crew and I will swim fearlessly out to them. Quick! With all your might, pull us up into the safe, black ship and we will sail tirelessly away from the face of death.'  
  
My friend agreed with this course of action and rapidly prepared for departure. As the ship cast off and its distance grew, a sly smile spread across the face of my deathless enemy, his massive body pounding with each heaving breath. I could sense that this wind was as dense as the air of deception creeping slowly around our bodies. Then, with a telling glance at my shipmates, we all dove smoothly into the endless blue that lay out like a carpet in front of us. Like experienced fish we swam, our powerful fins rowing harmoniously through the sea. With every lasting breath, our pumping gills provided even more air than required, as we glided up and down through the churning white mountains of water. In no time at all, our heads bobbed up in front of the ropes. The trusty arms of my crew were swift in pulling us up and I soon found myself staring back at the empty shore. All the men were gone, no doubt part of this master's trickery. Only the immortal one, that massive form, remained fixed to the rocky beach.  
  
The god of earthquakes called out in rage: 'Odysseus, most wretched man that ever walked the earth, weakling king of horrible Ithaca, may this not be the last of your disheartening trials. I, Poseidon, ruler of the sea, commander of all vessels, hereby declare that this is not the end of your journey. With all my immortal power, I curse you, Odysseus, and promise you that this is not your last encounter with insurmountable danger!'  
  
And thus my oppressor mocked my name and homeland. Even as he exclaimed his final words, mighty winds started to arrive from the South and a terrible storm was thrashed upon the sea. But before the ship was driven away from that blasted isle of doom, I, myself wiser now through course of experience, only shouted a defensive, yet cautious phrase into the wind. 'As you wish, O immortal one, but you shall soon discover that I will survive, even through the most treacherous of times.' With that the ship carried us away into another fight upon the sea. However, I felt as though the deathless gods smiled down upon me at that moment. For although my journey was certainly not over, a twist of fate would send me in the right direction." 


End file.
